


Adding to the Flock

by kijikun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnwomen_kink, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Grace Sharing, Impregnation, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all want a nestling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adding to the Flock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnwomen_kink meme for the prompt: "The four of them are a flock and want to start a family. None of them care who the father is. Cue them trying to get Jo pregnant."

One of the many perks of having angels in your bed is they know when your ovulating. Which comes in handy when your flock is trying to have its first nestling.

It's Lucifer that presses against her back as she makes coffee, his hand pushing under shirt to palm her flat belly. She can feel his hard length against her and her body can't help but respond.

"Morning," she mummers, arching back against him.

He bites at her neck and drags his hand up to cup her breasts. "You have no idea how good you smell," he tells her. Lucifer runs his thumbs over her nipples, teasing them into hard points.

Jo's underwear is rapidly growing damp and she pushes her ass back towards him. "Flattery will get you ever where, Luc," she tells him laughing.

Lucifer growls playfully into her skin. One of his hands slips between her legs to rub her through damp fabric. Jo eagerly spreads her legs.

She kind of hopes he takes her right here. Right like this. They've been so careful with her as if having sex outside the nest will hurt the chance of her convincing.

"Please," she gasps, bracing herself against the counter as his fingers push the fabric aside to rub her clit.

Lucifer's stubble is rough against her skin as he nuzzles her. "Joanna, are you sure? We should return to the nest..."

She growls herself. "Here," she demands. Her hips are rocking as she pushes herself into his hand.

His hand leaves her breast to tangle in her hair and turn her head towards him. Lucifer licks into her mouth as his fingers push into her. Jo moans into his mouth.

"My spitfire," Lucifer says biting her lips.

Her underwear quickly finds its why to the floor and is soon joined by his boxers.

Jo's thighs are slick with her arousal by the him he grabs her hips and angles them just right. When he pushes into her Jo keens softly.

It's always so good with them. Like every nerve in her body fires off just for them.

Lucifer thrusts lift her up onto her tip-toes and she tries her best to push back into each. Her hands clutch the edge of the counter as if it'll keep her from falling to pieces.

"Ah - Luc - " she moans wanting to grab his hand and put it where she wants it. But she'd have to let go of the counter and she's not sure she can do that.

Lucifer's teeth drag across her shoulder, right over his mark. "Just like this," he tells her raggedly.

Jo whimpers and clenches around him. "Torturer."

"And you love it," he whispers into her ear.

And fuck does she ever. She pants and twists feeling her orgasm building in her stomach. She's distantly aware that another member of the flock has joined them in the kitchen.

Lucifer pulls one hand from her hip to spread across her stomach. "Today," he promises her. "We'll have you with our first nestling today."

Her breath stutters. From anyone else it would sound wrong but from Lucifer it sounded perfect.

"A nestling before New Years," Gabriel's voice rumbles from behind them.

It's Gabriel's voice that pushes her over the edge. She clenches around Lucifer, crying out more than one name. Her orgasm seems to build higher and higher with each thrust until finally she slumps against the counter.

Lucifer's mouth is pressed to his mark as his thrusts become rougher and out of rhythm.

Jo pushes her hips back against him. "Come on," she demands him breathlessly, aftershocks of pleasure rippling through her. "Give it to me."

His cry is muffled by her skin as he comes inside her.

They lean slumped together for a few moments until Lucifer regains his control. Then he wraps his arms around her and turns them to face Gabriel.

Gabriel leans against the door frame, eyes half hooded in pleasure as he strokes his cock. "Didn't expect a breakfast show."

Jo rolls her eyes and pushes sweaty hair out of her eyes. "You can make breakfast then while I take a nap." She grins up over her shoulder. "Someone already wore me out this morning."

Gabriel pouts like a little boy denied candy.

Jo laughs again and pulls away from Lucifer. She kisses him slow and sweet. "Love you," she tells him.

Lucifer whispers something in enchcioan into her mouth.

She smiles and makes her away across the kitchen on shaky legs. "Don't worry, I'm sure you boys will think of something," she teases Gabriel, running a finger down his shaft before she nips at his lips.

"Tease," he accuses without force and nips her lips back.

"I think I want waffles," she tells him. "With maple syrup. In the nest."

His eyes light up.

Lucifer's already crossing the floor to Gabriel and captures his mouth as Jo slides away. She watches them kiss and touch for a moment before she heads up stairs.

Sam's still asleep in the nest and Jo slides in next to him. She snuggles up into his arms and closes her eyes.

Jo wakes to Sam nuzzling the back of her neck. It's a sleepy affectionate gesture. His arm is draped over her side and she tangles their fingers together, rubbing her thumb over the band of gold.

"Thought you'd be up already," Sam says into her skin.

She stretches and smiles. "I was. Luc wore me out."

Sam chuckles. "I'm surprised it didn't wake me up." His thumb brushes her matching ring. They can't mark each other as their angels do, but they can mark each other in human ways.

Jo squirms backwards, feeling his morning erection against her backside. "That's because he wore me out in the kitchen."

"Really?" he asks, pausing in kissing her neck.

She nods. "Didn't take much to convince him. Gave Gabriel a bit of a show too," she adds smugly.

Sam's laugh is warm and happy. "I bet he didn't complain. Where are they anyways?"

"Probably the kitchen. I commanded waffles in bed," she tells him. "Though I left them kissing."

Sam makes a pleased sound. It had been more difficult than they thought bringing Lucifer and Gabriel together. The two Archangels wanted a flock and Sam and Jo wanted to give them one. They'd though the biggest problem would be them - learning to share, learning to want and love the other.

But that had come easily. As if it'd always been there waiting for them to discover it.

Gabriel and Lucifer -- there was so many walls in between them. For a while she and Sam thought it wouldn't work. That their mates would always place them between the other angel.

Sam's hand untangles from hers to cup a breast, his big hand engulfing it. "Up for anything?" he asks. She loves that he never assumes.

"You certainly are," she teases, pressing backwards. She's already growing wet as his fingers caress her.

He groans softly into her hair and slides his hand down over her stomach. She bats his hand away and turns in his arms so she's facing him.

They trade long, unhurried kisses as his hand slips between them again. He teases her to breathless orgasm before he pushes a finger inside her. She clenches around his finger - its big but not as big as he'll be inside her.

When one finger becomes two she's rocking down onto his fingers, her own hand stroking his cock. Their kisses have become sloppy, wet things as they leave each others mouths red and swollen.

Jo throws her leg over his hip. The position won't give them much movement but neither of them care. He presses into her, driving as gasp from Jo's throat. Sam's big and she swears she'll never fully get used to him.

Sam whispers endearments into her mouth as they rock together. Jo's second orgasm is almost gentle as she shudders in his arms. He follows not long after, spilling inside of her.

Their kisses turn lazy as he slips out. "Love you," he tells her.

"Mhm," she hums. "You'd better."

Sam laughs and brushes his fingers over her side where she's tickles. She giggles and smacks his arm. That just makes him laugh more.

Gabriel and Lucifer find them laughing and tickling each other when they come up with breakfast.

After breakfast - waffles covered in powdered sugar and maple syrup and all the fun that led too -- the four of them lay curled together. Gabriel is lazily licking syrup from Sam's fingers and Jo can still feel the archangel's sticky finger prints on her hips.

Jo watches Sam's half asleep features and smiles. Lucifer is a hot heat against her back and his fingers glide across his mark then Gabriel's. She turns and kisses Lucifer tasting sugar and Sam on his tongue. Then she tucks her head under Lucifer's chin.

She yawns against his chest and lets her eyes drift shut to the steady thump of his heart.

"I think our mates are tired," Gabriel comments softly sounding ready to fall asleep himself. "And after we brought them breakfast in bed."

Sam makes a grumpy noise. "Less talking then," he complains.

Gabriel laughs and she hears the blankets of the nest rustle. Someone kisses her shoulder and she's pretty sure it's Gabriel.

Sam's feet rest against hers and she knows if she were to look she'd find Gabriel and Sam wrapped up in each other like she is with Lucifer.

Jo's mostly asleep, drifting in the warmth and safety of the nest -- a nest they soon hope will be blessed with an nestling -- when she feels the warm press of something through her. Lucifer and Gabriel's grace touching.

Sam's foot rubs against hers. She smiles and falls asleep.


End file.
